


The Curse

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha Riza, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Breeding, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fear, Gender Roles, Heavy Angst, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Roy, Omega Verse, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Scent Kink, Scenting, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Sexism, Social Anxiety, Social Commentary, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Male Omega are rare, keep him under strict watch and someday you may have the fortune to marry him off to a family of power.'<br/>Those were the doctor's last words to  Chris Mustang before she was left to deal with her fourteen year old nephew alone. </p>
<p>Hierarchy isn't everything  when you're on the bottom of the chain. Roy Mustang doesn't want to be courted, refuses to bond to an Alpha, and has no intention of ever being  bred.<br/>His Aunt on the other hand worries about his social deviance and ensures he follows the strict guidelines.  Now at 20 Roy is dangerously close to nearing the age where he won't receive suitors.<br/>During the spring pull, an afternoon in which eligible Omega are paraded around in front of would be suitors, Roy is approached by a number of interested individuals.  Disgusted by their forward manner he attempts escape to be cornered by an aging Alpha with his eyes for the young Omega.<br/>When a female Alpha named Riza Hawkeye steps in and offers help Roy is grateful but distant.  She takes an immediate liking to him despite his attempts at coming off as undesirable.<br/>Now she has to decide if she wants to pursue courting him or remain unattached and continue her duty as a soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before we get started I want to make my stance on a/b/o  clear. 

**I do not write porn or sexual intercourse. You may get four play out of me if lucky.**    


I am much more intrigued by the commentary about gender roles and the way it all works. Also I'm a fan of playing with the trope for the hell of it, instead of canid sexuality as is typical of omegaverse stories I chose to write with a take on it based on seahorse mating.  

This means the female Alpha does not have a full on phallus but an ovipositor which acts similarly.  This deposits eggs into the uterus of an Omega. Since this is seahorse based on the reproductive functions a male Omega does not have assbabies. Instead he would have a specially designed opening between the phallus and anus that serves in reproduction  and birth. Once the eggs have been properly deposited the Omega will release sperm into the uterus. 

Now a male Alpha may be capable of breeding with a male Omega because the Omega male carries both sperm and eggs. This makes Omega males of higher value since they can technically procreate with either alpha. While a female Alpha is only capable of procreation with a Male Omega. 

In this set up secondary gender does not apply until puberty and an Omega goes into their first heat or an Alpha is sparked into first rut by proximity to an Omega in heat. This means presenting is involved. 

Typical characteristics like scenting, bonding, pheromones, and mating cycle are all present. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Spring Pull was in full swing and demure Omegas were politely flirting their little hearts out. The youth of East City were engaging in the traditions of courtship. The City Hall building had been transfigured into a beautiful event where families could offer up their weaker gendered children in hopes that well respected Alphas would take fancy in them. Scents of lavender and cinnamon filled the air to allow the natural identifying odors of each hopeful to be better percieved.  
Seats and tables were set up in specific patterns and every eligible Omega was chaperoned by their parent or guardian not to be left alone. Alphas interested in a possible mate were engaged in mild discussions. Chattering and laughter filled the expansive brightly lit hall. Pleasantries were exchanged between parents and friends.  
Tea and coffee were served by unaffected Beta and scones were slowly being reduced to crumbs. Brightly colored dresses and suits adorned young courters and the slight outfit regulations flashed on the neck of each Omega.  
Music from a quartet wafted through the conversations weaving around the words and adding a sense of imaginary romance.  
This was far from romantic on any level. The dark wood hall was merely an engine for tradition to continue in its oppressive methods at reducing young people to reproductive status. That was what the pull was truly about. It was a way for Alphas to shop for a satisfactory mate they could bond and breed.  
There was no true admiration in the gentle compliments being exchanged. There was only the silent admission that an Alpha saw a perfect partner for mating. That the cloistered scent of an advertised Omega was pleasant to the nose.  
For some it was propriety and duty and the pretty little female Omega were eager to offer their bodies as baby factories if it meant they would be guarded and protected and left to be house mother. For others it reminded them of their bondage to the hierarchy at play. The expectation of the Omega was to be bonded and bred and raise however many children were propagated.  
For Roy Mustang the event was a silly display of outdated thoughts and wasted potential. And an inconvenience in every sense of the term. He sat at a small table sipping coffee beside his Beta aunt. Madam Chris Mustang was no lady of the city but a respected single woman who had been burdened with raising the offspring of her late brother.  
He kept his ebony eyes down on the cup of coffee in an attempt to avoid notice or discovery. He pulled unintentionally at the high tight collar of his shirt uselessly attempting to reduce its obviousness. The restrictive nature of the article was to cover and conceal his scent glands and thus shield the intoxicating aroma he naturally produced. He was quite in control of his glands and released no scent unwillingly. But the collar was a condemning requirement forcing him to admit his shameful gender. How he wished he could fold the thick rough fabric away from his throat. His Aunt caught him tugging at the blaring violet satin bow tie around him and she cleared her throat in warning.  
Roy looked up sharply realizing he was at it again in his distress. Peeling his warm fingers from the fabric he rested his offending hand on the table poking at scone crumbs.  
"Roy please." The middle aged woman begged. "Why must you be so unwilling to submit yourself?" Her dark eyes bore down on him in silent reminder he was getting old for courtship and would then suffer as an outcast alone.  
_Let them put me out from society then_. He thought returning her gaze fiercely. _I would embrace solitude to this parading. I am not some bauble on a shelf to please the eye of any passing Alpha. And I will not be reduced to bearing the children of some well to do who finds me attractive and satisfactory_.

Roy looked away after a moment only to catch the approach of a young woman. She was dressed in a proper Alpha gown of simple Grey pinstriped fabric with a tight jacket. There was no layering or shaping to her skirts and her shoes were flat. Her brown hair was severely pinned into a bun and her green eyes shone with interest.  
"Madam, may I escort your nephew to the dance floor?"  
The woman nodded and Roy awaited the next action dictated by societal conduct. He was ill suited to follow procedure and wanted to hide somewhere, anywhere. His Aunt would ensure he danced with the Alpha.  
"Varant, may I have this dance?" She asked in a friendly tone using the proper title for an unbonded male Omega.  
Roy nodded silently and when she had offered him her arm he rose and allowed her to lead him to the floor. _Damn society and social conduct_. Roy remained stiff as the would be suitor took both his gloved hands in hers and proceeded to lead him in the dance.  
Roy watched her eye him intently. She was judging his build and frame for child bearing and his facial features to ensure decent looking offspring. He felt the overwhelming hatred of his station like a knife wound to his heart. Other couples used the dance to gauge compatability and how easily an Omega responded to an Alpha. Grey eyes looked at him intently. "Allow me to compliment you on your dancing." The Alpha said in a pleasant tone that suggested he was good at following her lead.  
Roy caught her meaning instantly and failed to return the favor. The best way to put an end to a suitor was to offend them by ignoring proper exchanges.  Having let his end of required social behavior slip he refused to look at her.  
"I believe that's quite enough dancing." Her voice turned acidic. There was a moment of quiet as the song ended and the Alpha returned Roy to his Aunt as if he needed an escort.

"I see that went well." Madam observed tiredly.

"Undoubtedly." The Omega replied easily. He had enjoyed ending that conversation. Alpha were too full themselves for his liking. They had an idea that every Omega was just dying to be bound and bred. Roy was not one of those kinds. He wanted nothing to do with bonding or children. Years ago at his first Pull he had vowed to himself he would never be courted. Six years and his resolve was still strong.


	3. Chapter 3

Madam tried to make her nephew look appealing. She had always attempted to undermine his determination to remain free of bonding. She put him in fashionable suits of bold inviting colors. Like the emerald coat and matching pinstriped trousers he was wearing. He had shouted a good number of defiant phrases when the outfit arrived at the house. Despite his promise that he would not attend the Pull he was seated at her side and wearing the coat. Her authority as his guardian was not easily ignored.  
Roy sipped his now cold coffee and lamented on his state.  
He just wanted to return to the small house his Aunt had acquired in a business exchange and read. No matter how unbefitting it was for him to enjoy books he took great pleasure in them. Reading was an escape and he was most intrigued by medical books. His Aunt had a number of those, as a midwife she was a woman who earned her keep. But Beta were allowed that privilege whether male or female.  
Roy was not. He was too unique and sought after to be allowed to work and claim independence. Everyone told him he just needed to meet the right Alpha, and that once he was bonded he would come to want breeding.  
"How long are you going to behave disgracefully?" The woman asked in a mildly disappointed tone.  
"Until society deems me unwantable." Roy promised. "I do not wish to be courted by anyone at all."  
"Perhaps you haven't met the right Alpha." A new voice joined in.  
Roy could smell it on her, the unmasked scent of power and strength, the undertones of decay and mold that made him exhale immediately. The woman in an indigo and grey military uniform before them was tall and blond with a severely beautiful face and intense blue eyes. Her posture spoke of strength and a comfort about herself. She had never in her life known the feeling of being caged. For her choice was something she took for granted. There were no restrictions, no requirements, and no expectations on her life besides being successful. Her eyes inspected him as every Alpha's. "My aren't you a charming one Varant. I am General Olivier Armstrong, I would be honored if you would allow me a dance?"  
Roy wanted to tell her he was not feeling up to another dance. He stalled a moment in thought until his Aunt pressed he shoe into his ankle and shot him a look that said dance with the Alpha or I'll invite her to come calling in the future.  
Roy nodded rising slowly as though he were bored and disinterested because he was. He hated this, having Alpha after Alpha approach and make little remarks about how charming he was or how well built for child rearing he was. His possible suitors were all busy with one thought. Getting him bonded and then filling him up with their children. He would never stoop so low. No Alpha should have the right to force him into a submissive role he felt was not where he belonged.  
They approached the dance floor her arm supporting his. When they were positioned to dance she smiled at him. "Shy aren't you? You have yet to introduce yourself." Roy had done that on purpose. He didn't want this woman, who was a decade his senior, to know him.  
"Roy Mustang." He replied in a dry tone. The tempo was upbeat and they circled on the floor in a pattern easily memorized.  
"I can see you know the dance well, if offered you could probably lead it." She murmured in a strangely intrigued voice. Roy raised an eyebrow in question.  
"It is against proper ettiquete for me to entertain such a thought." Roy replied trying to understand why the General had said it. Was she intending to insult him by forcing him to remind her of his retrictions?  
"Yes indeed, but you don't seem like one who would easily submit." The Geneal's eyes were piercing, searching his for the answer before he could speak it.  
"A dance is merely that." Roy responded daring to reveal his opinion. The General laughed then and while it was a soft and amused sound, he could hear the disapproval for his unvoiced thoughts. And yet he could tell she found his lack of submissive nature to be endearing. She liked his defiace and rebellion. She wanted him, because she was certain she could break him and force him to accept her as his Alpha. She was supposed to be reviled by his unwilling attitude. He was accustomed to sending Alpha away outraged by his words and actions.  
"That will change Varant, you will come to enjoy the life of a content mate. You will relish in the joy of bonding and then once you've given over to me I shall give you children. As many as you have strength to carry."  
Roy halted midstep. That was quite too far even for a Pull. Surprised that she would verbalize her desire to us him to continue her bloodline and nothing else he gave her a severe look. "Forgive me but what have I said or done to mislead you in believing I fancy you?" He couldn't stand her, no part of her was appealing or attractive to him. Especially her scent, he would not, could never share her bed with such a repugnant odor about her.  
"You will enjoy my affections over time." She waved away his feelings like they didn't matter. She began to start up dancing again. "You'll find me to be a satisfactory Alpha, I will please you. And I shall remove yor collar in marriage." The General continued.  
_You shall not have the pleasure of removing my collar. I shall rend it myself when I have been deemed unfit for courting and too old to be married_ "Again I must ask your forgiveness. I have no intention of being courted by one such as you. You insult me with such forward language." Roy stopped again deciding he was quite finished with the Alpha.

"Come now." The General said in a sweet tone. "I merely wish to make my intentions clear." Roy pulled away revealing his disapproval of her intentions. He would not submit himself to her.

"I must decline such offers. It is ill fated to continue on when we're so obviously incompatible."  He started away from the dance floor begging whatever fates had cursed him to let him get away from the General. To remove himself from her stinking presence. Her scent was sickening, the first sign that they were ill matched.

Escaping unharrassed he exited through the doors to a hallway which was mercifully empty.

The General had been harder to lose, she was a strong willed Alpha confident she could make him hers.  I would die than allow her to claim me. He turned to a window warm with sunlight and took a deep breath. Out of the main room the air was fresh and clear. That room inside reeked of Alpha. How it burned his nose to catch their varying scents, none of which he approved of.

There was a long silent sigh building in the back of his throat. He inclined his head to the window and then pulled back as the restrictive collar society imposed on him dug into his flesh painfully.  Collar. It was something people put on animals they kept as pets. And apparently he was to be nothing more than someone's pet. Someone's breeding mate forced to give his bondmate however many children were conceivable. His fingers twisted at the offensive violet satin hoping to tear it off. Perhaps if he were wily enough he could conceal his secret and find proper passage to another town where he could take a different name and hide. Perhaps he could study medicine in the guise of being Beta.

But that infuriating heat would give him away. He would be found out as soon as the next debilitating cycle struck.

Misery abounded for the young man no matter what. His life was nothing but a lockbox crushing down on him with increasing weight as he grew older. Behind the cage of things not permissible for Omega he stood baring his teeth and rattling at the bars with little consequence. What could he possibly do to escape these rules and laws that forced him to remain under watchful keep?

His body was strong sturdy, he could do hard labor if he were given the chance. His mind was sharp and open to thought and discussion despite the fact that no one gave him the opportunity.  Science intrigued him, especially when combined with medicine. Chemicals could have all kinds of effects on the human body. Some were used as medicines others as poisons. He would die to have the chance to study chemistry.

"Confound it all." He murmured watching coaches and carriages go by drawn by strong horses. No one had ever heard of animals diplaying secondary genders. Did they? Were humans the only unique ones?  Had anyone tried to figure that out or were they too busy putting restrictions on Omega to even ask?

"Too much excitement for you?" An aging voice called. Roy turned slightly startled by the presence of another man.

"Too much idle chatter." Roy replied forgetting himself for a moment.

"Perhaps some action would better suit you." Before Roy could respond a gentle hand on his shoulder made him start.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Roy turned and looked at the aging gentleman behind him. "I fail to understand your meaning." He said in a polite tone. There was something about the way this Alpha was touching him. He tried to step back but he was already nearly against the window.

"Oh you'll see exactly what I mean." His hand travelled up to Roy's neck fingering the rumpled bow tie. Then he began to loosen it. Frowning Roy sidestepped away from the greying man. The Alpha held firm to his collar and his blue eyes gleamed with unrestrained intent.  Roy's hand swatted at the older man's in annoyance.

"You are unacceptably close." Roy growled.

"Silence Varant, this will only take a few minutes." He grinned at the Omega then. "And then you shan't have need of this suffocating collar." The cracked voice was eager now, full of anticipation that made Roy's blood run cold.

He started to turn, to run away from him and that's when he saw her. An Alpha soldier in the blue and grey uniform staring at the two men curiously. Roy hated to look for help, but she was a soldier and she would help If he asked for it.  "What are you doing?" She demanded.

He turned to her and released Roy in defeat. "Nothing, he just seemed all alone in the hall. I was merely trying to offer him escort back to the main hall."

"Is that true?" The soldier asked.

Roy looked at her and shook his head. _No of course not. He was attempting far more._ He gave her a pleading look, if only to be free of that disgusting man with his wretched stench of tobacco, earth, and mold.

"Varant, do you require escort back to your guardian?" She asked.

Roy didn't meet her gaze, her warm brown eyes were looking at him intently.  Her blond hair was put up uniquely out of her face and she held herself with pride. Instead he deftly worked his fingers with silk around his neck restoring the tie properly.

"I am in no such need." Roy replied in an even uninterested tone. He turned for the door.   

Riza was quick to close the distance and she opened the door back to the hall for him. He gave no gratitude as he stepped in and the soldier followed mildly intrigued. "You are breaking protocol." She said.

"I care not for such silly displays of waste." His deep voice was cold and defiant.

"And yet the situation I found you in-" 

"Was nothing I could not find escape from myself." Roy interrupted. He picked up his pace walking quickly to his Aunt. Riza walked with him still curious. 

"What is your name?" She asked. 

"Roy Mustang." He answered mildly arriving at the table. The woman seated at it looked genuinely peeved. 

"I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Madam, may I have the privilege of a dance with your nephew?" 

The woman nodded. She needed the young man to find himself a proper suitor.

Riza offered her arm, "May I?" 

Roy begrudgingly took her arm and back to the dance floor they went. It wasn't until they were close that he took in her scent. It was like books and coffee with a hint of fresh rain. He inhaled deeply enjoying this odor of things he favored. He also told himself no. There was no way he could ever allow the scent of a Alpha to appeal to him.

"You know these dances well, and I can see in your eyes a light that says you fancy more intellectual interests." Riza remarked. 

Roy thought this would be an out. "I have a distaste for dancing in general, but I could discuss chemistry in regard to medicinal usage if necessary." 

Riza was not surprised by his response. Admittedly she found his rebellious streak fresh compared to omega in general. Perhaps he fancied a hobby in medicine. If female beta who were quite capable of reproduction could work in simple jobs why was it so different for him? That was what he wanted to know, the one question no one could answer properly for him. 

"Science is a noble study." Was all she said. 

"You do not mind that I prefer scientific knowledge to dancing?" Roy narrowed his ebony eyes at her and she felt them pull her in. They were so intense and clear. This Omega before her had reason and logic on his side. 

She smiled warmly. "I find that interests and hobbies are required to maintain lucidity. Regardless of a person's gender." She doubted he would believe that she disliked this event as much as he, her father had promised she would make an appearance and now she was here somewhat amused by the young man dancing with her.

"You would be the first." Roy admitted a little shocked by her calm response. It was obvious in her brown eyes that she preferred people who had minds of their own. "As it stands I do not seek courtship." He informed. 

"I thought as much. I have no intentions of courting someone, but my father insisted I attend." Riza nodded politely as the music ended. She escorted him back to his table smiling. 

"Thank you, for a pleasant dance." 

Roy merely ducked his head slightly and sat down. 

Riza nodded to Chris and then turned away. When her footsteps were gone she looked at her nephew who seemed far less agitated. "Enjoy the dance?" He shrugged noncommittally. He could never tell the woman that someone had validated his interest in science. And he would make no mention of how delicious her scent had been. If his Aunt knew any of it she would seek to establish a proper courtship. Something neither one of them was currently interested in.


	5. Chapter 5

Riza Hawkeye had no idea what she was doing. She stood at the door of the modest Mustang home in her uniform feeling silly holding a book and twitching nervously. She didn't want to court the omega so why was she there? Her father. Blast him and his incessant pestering about her dancing with Roy Mustang.  
 _This isn't what I was planning on doing._ She thought as she shifted trying to decide if she should take the knocker in her gloved fingers and actually pound on the door. Remembering that smirk he had worn trying to shake her off by talking about chemistry and had her announcing her presence on the doorstep. Madam Chris answered the door.   
"Oh, Lieutenant Hawkeye." She greeted quite pleased with such a surprise. The older woman smiled delightedly and invited the soldier in.   
"Thank you Madam, if you will allow it, I should like to converse with your nephew." Riza replied.   
"Oh of course." Chris gestured at the sitting room, "please make yourself comfortable." With that she vanished up the stairs. Riza looked around the simple home. It was small, but held an air of being well lived in. There was patterned paper on the walls and molding along the ceiling. And dark wood furniture carved with clawed feet and decadent organic flourishes. There were no paintings on the wall but a mirror that reflected the gas-lamps.   
She looked at the wing back chairs, two of them facing each other over a short rectangular table and as she approached she could smell that the one she had cosen must be a chair he frequently sat on. It bore his tantalizing scent. It reminded her of fresh tea, honeysuckle, and green fields at noon. She wisely sat in the other one seeing as it was practically odorless, just a hint of average beta to it.  
There were two distinct sets of footsteps down the stairs. One was obviously Madam's, her full frame causing the stairs to squeak in mild dismay. The other was a softer more unimposing step. As they neared hesitation erased the timed pattern. Riza looked up smiling politely to see Roy eyeing her intently. She watched as his dark eyes flooded with relief. Was he genuinely glad to see her? She hoped so. He was dressed in a grey suit, his collar and bowtie the only spot of color on him. His hair was not properly combed back and hung loosely in his eyes but she found it rather attractive on him.  
"Varant," She greeted standing and inclining her head.   
"Lieutenant." He nodded slightly.   
"I'll get some tea." Madam said quietly leaving the two alone.   
"To what do I owe this visit?" Roy asked taking his seat. Riza sat back down.   
"Admittedly I found a book I believe you will find to your liking." She passed the leathr bound tome to him.   
Roy took it a curious look in his eyes. He read the gold leafed lettering stamped into the thick material. "A study of chemicals and little known uses'. Thank you but how can I accept such a generous gift?" Was Riza hearing him correctly, was he actually following protocol with her?  
"Please, I insist. I merely saw it on the shelf of the estate my father has gifted to me and I have no need for it." She replied.   
"Again my gratitude." Roy smiled slightly.  
"Here we are tea." Madam returned with a silver tray and poured tea into three china cups. She took a seat on the sehti opposite them to watch.   
Riza took no cream or sugar and watched Roy stir both into his own.   
"I have come here with another purpose, Madam, Varant," She paused swallowing down, she shouldn't do this. But she had come o deliver the gift and something inside her was urging her to ask this. She couldn't believe herself.   
Roy had gone pale, there was a slight fear in his dark eyes. "Pray tell what is that?" He asked softly.   
"I should very much like to have permission to court you." She said almost hastily in her nervousness.   
Roy's tea cup could be heard clinking in his shaking hands. He fixed his eyes on the rug sightlessly. Riza saw the outraged offense in his eyes. He was about to say 'no' rather aggressively when his aunt spoke up.   
"How marvelous, I should have no reason to refuse you." Her voice was light, full of relief that someone had finally managed to look past her nephew's defects.   
"I-I," Roy was so livid, his blood pounded in his ears. He thought she understood him. He didn't want that kind of life, he had no intention of settling into a home with her and bearing her offspring.   
"It would be a wise choice, to alleviate your aunt's fears and my father's insistence." Riza added. Though her words had one meaning Roy sensed a second.   
He raised an eyebrow questioningly and she nodded not surprised that he had gotten her message.   
"I accept." He murmured in a whisper. _Only because I trust this is merely a way for us both to ease the pressure we are under._   
"It's settled then, I shall inform my father and have him extend an invitation when possible. I would like to stay longer, but he's expecting me for supper. Pardon my sudden intrusion please." She rose setting down her untouched tea.  
"No intrusion at all." Chris beamed. She was aquiver with joy. Her nephew, had by some miracle acquired proper suitor.   
"Varant," Riza said in farewell, "Until next time." She gave him an encouraging smile.  
"Yes," Roy agreed feeling like he might go in search of chemicals that were toxic for having willingly agreed to let the Lieutenant court him. He could no believe it.   
Once Riza was gone and the front door shut his aunt smiled at him. "See now, you've got a suitor and just in time. You'll find it a satisfactory life, I know you favor the Lieutenant, I can see it in your eyes." She said.  
"I should like to retire until supper." Roy answered numbly and she nodded. He gathered the book Riza had given him and then hurried up the stairs where he could hide.   
He felt angry and weak, like he had no choice in this. And yet somewhere in his thoughts he was mildly glad that the Lieutenant had sought further contact with him She was perhaps the least offensive alpha he had ever met.


End file.
